Keys And Alec's Warmth
by ShipMalec
Summary: A light fluff about a Malec, a key, and Alec's warmth.


**Keys And Alec's Warmth**

**Okay, so this was a _very_ overdue update. Sorry! I must have forgotten that I had finished this... Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Alec smiled, seeing the snowflakes fall to the ground from his room in the Institute was always something he enjoyed doing. He was currently lounged on his bed, facing the cold window.

"Alec!" He heard Izzy yell from the main floor, "Magnus' here for you!"

"Coming!"

He hopped quickly out of bed, grabbed his jacket, and started running downstairs towards the elevator. Hopefully the elevators wouldn't be too slow today.

Downstairs, Izzy was casually talking to the glitter god that was her brother's boyfriend, Magnus Bane.

"You want any hot chocolate, Magnus?" She asked.

Just then, Jace walked into the room, Clary coming in right after him.

"I wouldn't do that, Iz. You wouldn't want Alec to drag a half dead Magnus back home... Do you?" He said smirking.

"Jace!" Clary said, smacking him lightly on his arm.

Jace laughed, "What? It's true!"

"Magnus."

Almost simultaneously, everyone turned to the direction of the voice. It was Alec. He was breathless, probably from running downstairs.

He blushed, seeing as how everyone was looking at him now, "The elevator was slow... So I ran down the stairs.."

Magnus chuckled at his Shadowhunter's impatience, "Very excited to see me, I suppose."

"Err... Izzy, why don't I help you make hot chocolate for everyone?" Clary asked, breaking the slight silence.

Jace made a disgusted face, "I really don't want to die today Clary..."

"Hey! I can cook, mom's been teaching me!" Izzy yelled in indignation.

Alec pulled slightly at Magnus' hands, "Shouldn't we go now...?"

"Yeah," Magnus talked a bit louder, "We'll be going now. If you need anything, call."

Without waiting for an answer, Magnus and Alec walked outside, to the chill of the winter night.

"I don't know what's worse.. Meeting an old boyfriend's parents or a Shadowhunter family," Magnus said bluntly, once they were out of the Institute.

Alec laughed, Magnus laughing right with him. They didn't feel the cold, being there with each other was warmth enough... And Magnus' glamoured blue flames helped a bit too.

They walked quietly, their breaths the only sound for a while.

"What-Where are we going?" Alec asked, Magnus had only told him to get dressed for cold weather when he told him about clearing his schedule for today.

Magnus shifted his cat like eyes to Alec, "It's only a bit of a walk from here. I wouldn't let you freeze out here if I didn't know how long the walk would be."

"Okay."

Once arriving where Magnus guided him, Alec looked at the building.

"This... It was where that party was," He whispered, how would he ever forget.. It was where they had first met each other after all.

"Yeah... It's my penthouse of sorts. Come in," Magnus said, opening the door. A long staircase filled the small room. Clearly, the room was just for visitors to go up to the main area. Magnus' home and office.

Magnus tugged the hesitant Alec with him, both going up the stairs.

"Here," Magnus slipped a glittered key in Alec's hand, his fingers lightly touching Alec's.

"I.. Why would you give me a key to your home?" Alec asked, his eyes searching Magnus' for the answer.

Magnus smiled, "I plan on keeping you with me, Alec. You can leave and come in at your own convenience."

Alec blushed lightly, "You.. Thanks Magnus."

"No need to thank me, Alexander. The one that should be thanking someone is me. You being here is thanks enough anyways," Magnus said.

Alec grinned, "I'm guessing you don't just say that to every blue-eyed Shadowhunter you meet?"

"I don't actually. Now.. Open the door why don't you?" Magnus said, drawing closer to Alec.

Alec brought Magnus a warmth he knew he wouldn't get anywhere else. It was a very welcomed warmth to him.

* * *

**As usual expect another update! :) I am _extremely_sorry about the huge wait. I will continue writing, of course, and will try to get something up before Thanksgiving! Later, _~ShipMalec_**


End file.
